newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Lordaeron Temple Knights Wiki
Our Mission The Temple Knights for the Restoration of Lordaeron is a military and holy order, whose foremost goal is the restoration of the once great human kingdom of Lordaeron. In year 25, the Order’s foundations were set and the plans to begin the restoration of Lordaeron were set forward. Through the progression of years, the mantle of Lord Marshal has been passed on through one honorable leader to the next and has even introduced the mantle of Lady Marshal after year 31. Lord Marshal Allister Vendras and Lady Marshal Audrea Holt currently stand as the Order’s leadership and lead the battle against the darkness that threatens land. Although the Knighthood’s original goal was to retake Capital City and purge the Forsaken that dwell within; we found ourselves working with the Argent Crusade in banished the evil Scourge from within the Plaguelands. Eventually, the reclamation of the kingdom west of Andorhal had been achieved. The revived land became a beacon for settlers, refugees, and exiles seeking a new start. From this raw material the Temple Knights helped to found the Kingdom of New Lordaeron. The Knighthood now serves as a protective force to answer the threats near and far for the better interest of the nation. We go where Lordaeron needs us most; be it fighting in the fields beyond our western borders or storming the shores of distant lands. Our Order (Full guild name (IC): The Temple Knights for the Restoration of Lordaeron) AKA: Temple Knights or The Order About Us Website: ltk.shivtr.com RP Type: Medium / Heavy RP Alignment: Lawful-Good Faith Alignment: The Holy Light IC Headquarters: Tyr’s Hand, Eastern Lordaeron (Eastern Plaguelands) Recruitment *Restricted Classes: Death Knights; Warlocks; Shadow Priests; Demon hunters. * While we do not have any age/race/class restrictions, please note that we are an older and mature group of players. If this, in any way, intimidates you; we strongly suggest you look into a different guild. * Sense of humor and mildly thick skin * Tyr's Hand is phased, so you will need to be 60+ to pick up the quest from the Undead guy inside Light's Hope Chapel * While ventrilo isn't mandatory, we encourage people to use it, even if it's just to listen – especially during old world instancing/raiding/etc. What you'll find at LTK (ooc guild wise) * Active Role Play * Friendly and knowledgeable leadership * Mature (18+) and fun social atmosphere * Help with quests, crafting and role play * Very active player base, both during the day, late afternoon and evenings * Weekly events for the guild storyline * Full functional website, complete with active forums (for those of us bored at work) * We maintain a 2 week trial period, so if the leadership feels you aren't a good overall fit, you're asked to leave * We also have a private ventrilo server, which we highly encourage IC LTK Goals 1. The reclamation of all territories belonging to the Kingdom of Lordaeron at the start of Year 20. These included: Capital City, Tirisfal Glades, Hearthglen Wood, Darrowmere Forest, the fiefs of Andorhal, the coasts of Havenshire, Silverpine Forest, the Crescent Isles, the Hillsbrad Fields, and the coastal foothills of Southshore. 2. The reclamation of all territories under occupation from Forsaken and any allied oppressors that ever belonged to one of the Seven Kingdoms of Arathor. These include: the Alterac Mountains, the Alterac Uplands, the plains of Dalaran, the Gilnean Peninsula, the Arathi Highlands, and the Arathi Basin. 3. The restoration of the named territories as either sovereign states or provincial dependents to the restored Kingdom of Lordaeron. 4. The repopulation of the named territories and establishment of self sustaining economies utilizing agriculture and manufacturing. 5. The restoration of the Menethil dynasty. 6. Returning the seat of government to Capital City. 7. The elimination of the Undead Scourge and Forsaken Empire. 8. The elimination of demonic forces that attach the kingdom. Membership & Recruiting While the Temple Knights will be a predominantly Human/Dwarf guild (due to our IC objectives and aims), we accept all races into our ranks, so long as they have a desire to see Lordaeron restored and the Forsaken destroyed. Members should be at least level 39 in order to "phase" into Tyr's Hand via the small quest chain offered by the Forsaken inside Light's Hope Chapel. Other quest lines we suggest completing include: The Battle for Andorhal. Anyone who joins our Order will be required to wear a set uniform depending on your role that will change as you rank up. We are a military guild and this is mostly non-negotiable. Meaningful weapons or other items may be up for discussion but require an in depth explanation. Members of the LTK are very social and active, yet have a firm belief that real life and family should always remain your #1 priority. Know that we also consider our guild mates as family and appreciate the time, effort and energy they bring to this environment. With that, we ask all members/potential members acquire patience and understanding in order to keep communication open amongst our core. Consistent griefing, poor behavior, drama-queen tantrums, etc will not be tolerated. We are very social in both our ventrilo and guild chat, and often times the topics of conversation can be a little 'interesting' to the more prudish ear. So please keep this in mind when joining, as we do not wish to offend anyone. We, as a guild, go on adventures, take on old world content, have several small and large scale storyarcs and have a solid base of active members. As time has progressed we have developed a primary guild storyline for the sake of ensuring dynamic RP in a somewhat unchanging world. At present that storyline revolves around the story of New Lordaeron, a renewed kingdom that the Temple Knights helped to build. Occasionally, you may be asked to RP as another character during a storyline. For example we might ask you to RP one the leaders of New Lordaeron for the duration of an RP event. But don't worry, there's a lot of info on the website and wiki to tell you about a character. If this is something you would like to be a part of, please drop by our website to submit an application and one of our officers will contact you in-game to coordinate a meeting. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse